In the toy vehicle industry, small toy trains are often run on plastic or wood tracks. These railway systems are designed to grow with the child. In other words, railway configurations can range from very simple ovals to complex systems incorporating bridges, buildings, tunnels, and towns. Many other accessories are available as well, such as toy figurines, bushes, shrubs, and trees to lend the system a realistic effect; playmats, playboards, and play tables on which to build a railway system; carry bags and boxes in which to store the railway system when not in use; and, storybooks, iron-ons, decals, and coloring books to further stimulate the child's imagination.
The railway configurations are built from individual track sections. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved; and some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level.
One of the most important aspects of these railway systems is that the track sections be interchangeable. Accordingly, most track sections include male and/or female connectors at opposing ends. This allows the track sections to be connected end to end in a variety of configurations. The connectors also provide the means by which the track segments are aligned with each other.
It is known in the prior art to provide toy train segments which are capable of being joined together by way of male pins extending longitudinally from the end of one track segment mating with corresponding female recesses in the end of an adjoining track segment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,330 describes such a track segment.
One problem associated with these types of track segments is that they are difficult to disconnect from each other. To disconnect the track segments, the user must grasp both segments and pull or twist them apart. This creates stress on the fragile projections which could cause them to snap off.
In addition, when disconnecting a segment which is adjoined to two or more other segments, a large amount of stress is placed on the connection between the segment being disconnected and the segment which is not being disconnected. For instance, if track segment A is attached at one end to track segment B and at an opposing end to track segment C. The connection between track segment A and track segment C will undergo a bending stress when segment A and segment B are being disconnected. This is caused by lifting segments A and B to pull them apart while leaving segment C dangling from segment A.
Other problems exist with track connectors. For example, many times the connections between adjoined segments is unreliable, and the segments will become disconnected while vehicles are traversing the track. Also, some track segments have sharp parts that can cause injury. Finally, some track segment connectors do not allow the necessary interchangeability because they can only be oriented in one direction to make a connection with an adjoining segment.
This invention was designed to overcome problems associated with prior art track connectors.